


Overcast

by LittlePebble



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePebble/pseuds/LittlePebble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too bad the stain never leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcast

“Thank you,” said the cashier boy as he handed over your change.

Stepping into the cold early morning air, you walked out of the grocery store. Goose bumps rose as soon as the chilly wind made contact with your skin, paling it even more. You actually kind of hated times like this, when your tummy awfully craved for something your refrigerator couldn’t provide.

But that wasn’t all. You hated it even more when a certain unwanted memory made its way to your mind. Once, seemingly a long time ago, you wouldn’t have to go out alone in the dark like this, merely to satisfy odd cravings.

* * *

_“Hey," a groggy voice from just waking up stopped you from everything you were doing, “What’s happening here?”_

_“Uh… Nothing…” you said, getting his eyes rolled as a response. Definitely he had seen the minor damage you’ve done. All drawer and kitchen cabinet had been left open, the refrigerator door was slightly ajar, and you had that distressed face._

_The male sighed. “Here!” He threw something from behind his back._

_“Wha—” You caught the box before it hits your face. Looking down at it, your eyes widened in surprise. It was… “Chocolate cookies! How did you—“_

_“Heh,” he snickered and did his typical turning-back-while-still-talking thing, “I’m well prepared. Whose girlfriend busies herself almost every day at 2 a.m., looking for sweets, hm?”_

_You’d blushed at those words then._

* * *

You would curse yourself for even remembering them.

Such words weren’t worth being remembered. Such a voice wasn’t worth to be adored any longer.

Such a man, a heartless man, wasn’t worth a piece of your mind at all.

Your stomps on the pavement could be heard ever so slightly louder, noting your attempt to let a big chunk of him off of your mind each breath you let out. But as you started to walk through the dimly lit road of your neighborhood, you were slowly greeted by an uncomfortable feeling.

A presence… Something? Someone?

Tightening your coat around your figure, you cursed again inwardly. Of course! Any girl in her right mind wouldn’t be out of her house this hour, alone. Even though the buzzing sound of cars passing in the main street could still be heard, it was still unsafe nonetheless. Why did it dawn upon you just now? A few packs of fruit bars could still be bought this afternoon!

* * *

_“Idiot! What were you thinking?!”_

_Your body was shaking, thanks to the water dripping down on you head-to-toe meeting the evening fall breeze. Hugging yourself, you tried to fight the cold. Your boyfriend had caught up with you by the river bank as fast as he could you were afraid he would trip on his own feet._

_He hurriedly took off his jacket to cover your petite figure with it, which had gotten soaked almost immediately. Noticing this, he took off his long-sleeved white shirt as well, unintentionally showing off his perfectly sculpted torso all for you to ogle. Your previously nearly frozen face immediately blazed red like a fresh tomato due to the heat._

_“Idiot! At a time like this!” he scolded you even though feeling a bit embarrassed himself, and tried his best to dab your wet hair and face clean with his shirt. “See what you’ve done to yourself! Just leave it! It’s not worth it.”_

_“It is! Look!” You extended your hand from inside his now damp jacket to open your palm. The evening sunlight immediately bounced off the rim of a thin gold ring resting on your now almost white hand. “I saved it just in time…”_

_The navy haired boy stopped his movements altogether as soon as his sight fell upon the little jewelry. It was a gift, from his mother when he had decided to move out of his hometown to reach his basketball dream, back then when he was in middle school. This ring was his mother’s lucky charm all along during her smooth and hard times since she was a teen, until she had him as her son. So she had given him her precious ring to accompany him in all condition he shall be in, and as a reminder of her eternal support for him._

_He would lie if he said it wasn’t something important._

_“You…” He touched the tiny gold on your hand. “I thought I’ve lost it…”_

_You couldn't help but beamed, seeing your loved one looked so relieved. “No... No… Of course not. I won’t let you. Next time, don't forget to be more ca—“_

_And a hard kiss he cut you with. Both to thank and reward you. Big hands grabbed your face, soft lips pressing into yours in a sweet yet impatient liplock. Rough and gentle… Fast then slow…_

_His kiss…_

* * *

You sped up, now were sure that someone behind you indeed took the very same road turns with you all the time. He was definitely following you, as much as you hoped you were wrong. The steady fast click-clack of your slightly heeled shoes seemed to echo through the empty road. You quickened your pace even more. To your horror, tapping sounds of someone else’s shoes started to greet your ears. In fact, it only got louder and louder, matching the fast thumps of your heart.

That's it, your house!

Before you realized it, you were running. But, just as you were about to set foot onto the first step of your house, you felt a large hand gripped your shoulder, turning your body around. Your breath was caught as you felt shiver made its way throughout your body. Once again you cursed yourself for not shouting while he was still far away. Who would hear you now?

You took a deep breath, readying yourself to scream. But as you faced your captor, a sight made you choked back on your own attempt to shout.

It was a sight you longed for this whole time.

A sight you despised yourself for even yearning for it.

“Dai… ki…”

You felt your body froze right there on the spot. A pair of deep blue orbs were staring at you so intensely you felt you could crumble right there anytime now. The man was slightly panting, a shed of sweat just crossed one of his temples. Then, his huge body with all its ability to overpower anyone, backed you up slowly against a wall.

“___…”

Despite the pressure he gave, his voice was no louder than a whisper. Yet your heart throbbed so much at the sound, you weren’t sure why. It had been so long, since the last time you heard your name rolled out of those lips. Those sweet yet poisoning lips.

“What do you want, Daiki?” You were thankful your voice was firm, not showing one bit of the overflowing emotions that actually burst out in your chest.

His frown deepened as he searched for your eyes. Both his hands slid to your arms, squeezing tightly. “Why weren’t you picking up my calls?!” his voice turned into one frightening growl, “Why?!”

That should be an easy question.

“I’m sure, Daiki,” you calmly answered despite your continuously quick beating heart, “that you are the first person to know why.”

A brief silence.

“No… I don’t…” he croaked.

“Yes, you do.”

“I didn’t do it. It wasn’t true.”

“Yes, you did it all.”

“You didn’t pick up any of my calls.” Stubborn as ever, he was.

“And you know why.” And this time you wouldn’t give into him.

“I…“ He looked down, avoiding your gaze. For a moment he looked like a defeated little critter, until he suddenly slammed a fist next to your face with a loud bang, making you flinch. You didn’t know if it was the wall or his hand, but you were sure you heard a crack.

“Dai—“

“DAMN RIGHT I KNOW WHY!!!” he shouted, not particularly to you.

“Daiki, keep your voice down!! Have you not realized the time?!”

“I WON’T!!! NOT UNTIL YOU FORGIVE ME!”

This, again…

You shoved him off of you with all the power you had. “We’re through with this a long time ago, Daiki. Get over it already!!” Your anger was now matching his.

“NO! I CAN NEVER!!” He ran his hands over his face. “I can’t…” The menacing roar turned into a soft dejected tone, the one you would rarely find him speaking with, whenever he felt pessimistic over something. You felt your chest throbbed, even more violently the moment he dropped to his knees there in front of you, hugging your figure like his life depended on it, burying his face in your shirt. “I can’t get over it, ___. Not in a lifetime… No. Please, forgive me… Forgive me…”

At loss for words you found yourself. This was _the_ Aomine Daiki we’re talking about. A true arrogant man of his pride was now begging you. But it was too late for him. Ever since the incident, you had promised yourself that you wouldn’t go back to him. No matter what he said, pleaded, you wouldn’t go against your own words. You might be a klutz and an idiot at times, but you weren’t stupid over a matter like this.

Cautiously, you put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong, Daiki. I’ve forgiven you since long.”

“Then come back to me.” His heartbreaking hopeful voice sounded a bit muffled.

You sighed. “That, Daiki,” you firmly stated, “I can’t do.”

His body tensed up. Then to your utter shock, he stood up all of sudden, grabbed your head roughly, and yanked you forward. You were barely aware of what was happening when his lips abruptly crashed down upon yours. A gasp escaped your mouth only to be swallowed by him.

His swiftness and speed stunned you. But what bewitched you dumbfounded was this new taste of his kiss. What was this? There were too many emotions. This was nothing like his previous kisses. As much as you hated to admit it, you still remembered each taste of his kisses. The playful kisses, the lustful ones, the sweet pecks, the sneaked ones, you could go on forever describing his great ways of making you weak against him with his lips alone.

Eyes wide open, you stayed put the whole time he moved his lips passionately against yours.

Longing… That was all about this kiss. A doubtful request, almost like a prayer.

It had indeed been a long time… for you, too…

Heat rushed to your face as you slowly, unconsciously, closed your eyes. Heart pulsated wildly as though you were kissing your first love. You felt your thick frozen walls slowly and agonizingly melted away. Destroyed by the feeling of coming home. By the safe sensation of being embraced, in the arms of… of… who? Daiki?!

No!

* * *

_As you stepped into the porch of his house, you kept reminding yourself to calm down. On your hands was a box with a cake in it. A 'Sorry' was written on the black forest with a red cream, complete with a red heart beside it. Under the box was the brand new edition of Horikita Mai photobook. You giggled as you imagined Daiki happily freaking out when you give it to him. With these preparations, you hoped you could make peace with him. Then you both would leave the previous drama behind. Fishing out Daiki’s spare key, you took a last deep breath as you proceeded to open the door._

_A week ago, you and Daiki were in a heated argument. It wasn’t your first, yet it was the most nasty. It all started with the texts he got from one of his admirer, an ex-classmate of his in high school. The girl obviously flirted with him despite the fact that Daiki never replied. Where she’d got his phone number from, neither of you knew. What first started with just texts evolved into sending him provocative pictures of herself, which Daiki foolishly saved into his phone gallery. You got pissed and things went on._

_You had never expected the argument turning into the one where you both pointed out blemishes to each other. You called each other names and malicious phrases. Things a couple should discuss in a calm conversation lashed out in spiteful remarks. When both your voices reached their highest pitch, Daiki stormed out of your house, slamming the door, while you ended up crying and falling asleep on the living room couch._

_After that, none of you made the first attempt to contact the other, with you were now here in his house, willing to end the cold war. You had been dying inside, missing his smile, his touch, his everything… You had been dying without your Daiki. Well, not literally. Still, you would laugh whenever you remembered what had caused the argument. Shaking your head, you realized that, knowing Daiki, he would only save her pictures, but nothing more. After all, you had promised to trust each other, right?_

_Making your way into his house, you didn’t find his shoes at the front. He was not home? No problem. You could just wait for him._

_You spent the next hour lurking around his house, going through boring channels on TV, looking for books other than explicit magazine piles which to no avail, and tidying up his things. You were almost dead out of boredom when finally you heard a clack of key turning._

_Here he comes!_

_After briefly finger combed your hair, you grabbed the cake and carefully ran to the front door. You slightly bounced on your knees, impatiently waiting for the door to swing open with a big grin on your face. But the grin never lasted, for it was instantly washed away at the sight of a half-drunk Daiki, with tousled hair framing his face, and… a woman… with a skimpy outfit… clinging to him, lips latched on his neck. He had an arm around her and she was clenching his shirt._

_Neither of them realized your presence until a few seconds later, while you adsorbed everything exposed before your eyes. You couldn’t even decide what to think, what to feel. All you could fathom was the fact that your chest contracted so damn painful it hurt like hell. Then the ache spreading slowly, making you dizzy, and numbing your body._

_You didn’t want to believe. Yet the guilty look on Daiki’s face confirmed it all._

_Daiki was the first to move, he removed his hand from the woman, and pushed her away in such manner as if he detested her. You were sure the woman was even more drunk as she just dumbfoundedly looked back and forth between you and Daiki._

_“___, I…” he started, stepping forward, trying to calm down your bewildered eyes. His eyes flicked to the cake in your hands then back to you._

_Then just as fast, you gained back your senses. Seeing Daiki approaching, you turned around and walked back, calmly, to the living room. Your quietness surprised even you. Even so, you couldn’t hold back the tears which quickly threatening to spill. The cake now safely put down on the table, you grabbed your bag from the couch and was about to flee the scene before a hard chest blocked your way. A pair of strong arms enveloped you in a tight needing embrace._

_A guilty embrace._

_“Please… Please wait,” he pleaded, “I… Gosh! I… I know I—“_

_“Did you do it?”_

_“What?”_

_“Did you do it with her?”_

_He sighed. “___, hear me out. I can—“_

_“DAIKI, DID YOU?!!” Your scream tinted with a sob._

_Daiki let out one more long sigh before stroking your hair a few times._

_“I’m sorry…” he weakly confirmed._

_That’s it. You mustered up all strength to shove him away. When he didn’t budge, you punched his belly a few times, and pushed again. He let go of you at last, and you broke into a loud sob. Now that your tears had spilled there was no stopping. Facing away from him, you screamed one more time before crying out loud. You never had this before, the dreadful feeling of your heart being twisted and ripped out of your chest._

_Daiki was no better. He damn well knew he messed up. And this was what he got, to see his beloved so miserable, so… broken. Because of him. What had he done? He closed his eyes, in the hope to ebb out the coming lightheadedness. Also partly, to pray he could turn time a few moments back, to fix a few things._

_“___...”_

_Feeling your throat sore from the crying, you forced yourself to get a grip. As your sob died down, you turned back to him. Your lover. Your nemesis. The bastard Aomine Daiki!_

_“…I’m sorry.”_

_This was the man who had colored your life these past two years. This was the man who took care of you, comforted you, amused you, worried about you. This was the man who made you a woman,_ his _woman. And to him, you'd given everything. You had given him your trust, your all._ That _, might be your mistake. You were just being too innocent all along, you concluded._

_And here he was, with a face so indescribable. He did look spent, though. Weary and pitiful. Well, maybe he truly felt sorry. Maybe… maybe… he didn’t do it all on purpose. Maybe he only slipped._

_But no!_

_You loathed cheaters! You always had!_

_Once a cheater, always a cheater._

_And Aomine Daiki was one._

_“Daiki,” you called._

_His eyes flew open in an instant. You met his gaze._

_“We need to end this, Daiki.”_

* * *

NO!!!

Leaving all worries behind, you raised your hand, and with all your might slapped him hard across his face, successfully prying his lips off of yours. The sound of your hand meeting his cheek bounced off the walls around you, ringing in your ears rather painfully. You did hope it stung, though. You hoped it would wake him up.

“It’s over, Daiki. It’s all over,” you said, emphasizing each word to him.

He stared blankly at the wall. The same sweet girl he confessed to, not more than three years ago, had just slapped him. She would never do such thing as long as he could remember. Just how much you’ve changed? Was it all really because of him? His expression churned. Not because of the physical pain, but because of the fact that he had lost so much of you.

He had lost all traces of your love.

“Go home, Daiki. It’s late.” You walked past him to unlock your door.

A fatal mistake.

Just as you let your guards down, he gripped you by the waist. And as if you were nothing, he threw you onto his shoulder. A muscular arm secured you in place, firmly circling around your torso.

“D—Daiki! Put me down!!!” You kicked and punched as hard as you could. It was useless. A body of an athlete was something you should’ve been aware before. And now, even worse, you felt an atmosphere of determination oozing out of him almost like a visible gloomy cloud.

Daiki opened the door to your house and welcomed himself in, crouching down a bit to make sure you wouldn’t hit the doorframe. All the while, you kept on fighting him like a mad animal. He closed the door and locked it, then continued his way through your house, still with his shoes on. At this point, you knew for sure nothing could guarantee your safety. The fact that you couldn’t see what kind of face he was making frightened you to no end.

“Who said you’re welcomed here?!! DAIKI!!!” Still upside down hanging dependently on Daiki’s shoulder, you lifted his shirt, exposing his backside, and frantically scratched him until red lines appeared on his tan skin. “STOP IT!!!”

He didn’t give any reply, nor slowed down his long strides. You didn’t want to give up, yet you couldn’t help feeling scared and weak against the mad Aomine Daiki. You could feel tears started to moisten your eyes, when you finally noticed where he was heading to.

Your bedroom.

“NO! DAIKI!!! STOP RIGHT HERE!!!” You went hitting and elbowing his back, “Somebody…”

Too late. You were both already in your bedroom, the door closed. The room was dimly lit as you had left it before and Daiki didn’t bother turning on more lights. Your throat felt like burning as you scream no more. Limbs heavy and mind hazy, you surrendered.

Daiki walked you both to your bed and stopped right at the end of it. He stood there in silence for what felt like forever. What was he looking? What was he thinking? Clenching your eyes shut, you heard your heart beat so loud you were sure he could hear it too.

Then you felt him move, his hands lowering you, sliding you off of his shoulder, and then threw you into the bed. As soon as you hit the mattress, he crawled on top of you, all the while keeping his steady gaze on you. You gasped when you finally saw his face. It wasn’t at all a face of anger or wrath as you had expected, but a face of a lost child instead, with eyes wide open like a hopeless deer in prey. And as you looked into his blue orbs deeper, you made out something utterly heartwrenching.

Sadness… Loneliness... Torment…

Hopelessness.

They were all evident.

“___,” Daiki’s soft voice pulled you out of your daze, “It’s okay…” He embraced you in his strong reassuring arms.

His broad frame enveloped yours entirely and warmth washed over you. Were you crying and quivering all this time, you just realized. Your chest constricted. As much as you abhorred yourself yielding to him, it felt right to be in his embrace. You couldn’t hold back anything anymore, as sobs broke through your throat like convoluted cries.

Only he could make you this conflicted.

“It’s okay…” he chanted to your ear, “It’s me. It’s okay.”

Then he ever so sensually nibbled at your earlobe, triggering jolts of excitement to spread through your whole body. He had his fun there for a while before moving his lips to your cheek, kissing your light blush tenderly, then downwards to your jaw.

“D—Daiki,” you managed to rasp.

“Hmmm?”

“Please, don’t do this.”

To this, he stopped whatever he was doing to you, then propped himself sitting up straight, with his penetrating stare strictly fixed on you.

“Don’t…” you continued, “None of us want to get hurt anymore.”

You were ready if he was about to go irate, to roar out of anger, or to land his knuckles on something. But instead, he only inched forward, not once breaking your eye contact. His face slowly approaching yours, until you could feel his breath on your skin. He removed a strand of hair from your face. Then, eyes closed, he kissed you again on your lips, getting rid of any remaining gap.

One more tear slid down your cheek as you felt how gentle this kiss was, so different with the one he gave you a few minutes earlier. And what tortured you even more, was the bitter truth that _this_ was everything that you had been waiting for. To be in the arms of no other man but Daiki. To be loved by him and him only. Before you knew it, you had kissed him back with the same eagerness against your will. It astonished you how your lips and his still remembered their intimate dance even after all these months.

"I love you,” he whispered against your lips.

Oh, how those three words seemed to pierce through your soul.

Daiki bit on your lower lip, causing you to gasp, granting him an entrance to your fevered cavern. He smirked as, upon the contact of his tongue with yours, you moaned. His hands now had joined the adventure. They enfolded you tightly in a delicate yet protective manner, as if he didn’t ever want to let you go even for a second. Once in a while they would run up and down your sides and arms, causing shiver and goose bumps apparent on your skin.

“Wait! We can’t!” you gasped as his sultry lips traveled down towards your neck to continue their moves of allurement, not sure if it was to warn him or to remind yourself. If anything, it was you who were currently arching your back.

“I love you, ___.”

“This is wrong…“

“Be mine again!”

“Daiki…”

“I love you.”

* * *

Daiki was a panting mess above you as he just came down from the high. It was no different with you, as you were also trying to catch your breath, arms around his neck. His elbows gave out as he dropped himself atop of yours. Both of you felt like you ran out of energy for it was just got sucked out of you to the utmost. You stayed like that for a while, chests heaved as you tried to regain your senses.

A minute later, you felt Daiki pulled out of you, rolling his sturdy figure onto the mattress by your side. The cold emptiness immediately greeted you. Daiki pulled the cover for the both of you to settle in, and you rolled to your side, your back facing him.

That was when reality hit you hard like an iron hammer.

Just what…

…have you done?

You’ve promised yourself never to get back to this man, who had cruelly broken your trust and shattered your heart, right?

Yet here you were, lowly giving yourself to him, even _enjoyed_ his supposedly make up sex, with him chanting ‘I love you’ and ‘Come back to me’ over and over during the whole act. You curled up. There was an unknown, uneasy feeling gnawing down there in your abdomen.

Then like rapidly changing picture frames, your mind went back to what happened months ago, and far beyond that. To your dates. To his kisses. To your first time. His promises. His jokes. Your arguments. Your last argument. His house. The woman.

The unfaithfulness.

Then the pain automatically repeated itself in your heart, now with a slight sense of regret. Daiki was not only yours that time. What guaranteed his loyalty this time? Did you seriously think he would not repeat the same thing? And now you felt nothing but frustation, above all reasons for not keeping your own promise.

You just didn’t want to get hurt anymore, that was all. Was that so wrong? Then why did it hurt seeing Daiki like this?

You sat up straight, holding the thin cover to your chest. Daiki’s eyes darted to you upon the sudden move.

“What is it, ___?” he asked you, his breath had gone even.

You didn’t answer him. Instead, you kept staring ahead. Your mind was constructing what had just happened and what you ought to do. You decided you had just committed something utterly foolish. Well you didn’t actually start it but you did agree. You definitely were not going to do anything dumber than this!

Not anymore.

“___,” he called, pulling you out of your thoughts. You turned to meet his eyes. These deep blue eyes, which once mischievously glinted when you said yes to his confession, were the same eyes which looked anxiously ashamed when you caught him with another woman.

“___, I’m not fooling around. I still love you,” he declared earnestly, with his characteristic icy glare. Your chest throbbed at the sight of him as he inquired, “You still love me too, right?”

You took a deep breath and exhaled. Then you looked straight to him with sad eyes, and slowly shook your head.

You hoped this was the best thing. For the both of you.

His breath hitched as he stared at you unbelieving, only to close his eyes in a clearly distressed manner.

“I’m so sorry…” You truly were.

Daiki clenched his fist tight causing lines of veins popped out on his arm and his knuckles turned white. You readied your feet to leap out of the bed anytime he might want to punch something within his reach. But seconds later, the fist loosened, his shoulders slumped in defeat, as you vaguely witnessed a single tear escaped his eye, down to his jaw then fell, dampening your pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Aomine Daiki. He belongs entirely to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
> 
> And thank you for reading my first ever fic~ \\(^0^)/  
> English isn't my first language, so forgive me and let me know if there were typing or grammatical errors.  
> Constructive criticism are highly appreciated.  
> Have a good day! (~^,^)~


End file.
